Isabella & Two Crazy Guys
by MistyRose96
Summary: . Isabella is running, running for the demons of her past that have left her with burdens she thought she would always carry, that was until a life changing decision to move across the globe lands her living with two very crazy and very opposite guys, Phil with a friendship that forms instantly and Dan who makes her feel things she has never felt before NOT PHAN .
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys, so... I started a Danisnotonfire Fanfic, but I really wasn't feeling it at all, I didn't feel connected with the story or happy with it at all._

 _I really wanted a little bit of myself in this story which is why im now posting this one, as someone with social anxiety I clicked more with Isabella and it made it more easier to write, I also feel like this was less rushed I hope you all understand and enjoy this story as much as I have been._

 _Lots of Love Phandom member! also follow me on twitter Misty_rose96 I love talking to other Phandom members and post a lot of edits ect._

 **Chapter 1**

There I was standing in London airport shaking with nerves and wishing I hadn't made the crazy decision to leave my only true friend Jessica standing, waving at the airport in my old home Australia and move half way around the world, but even with the distance it didn't feel like I was far enough away from them.

I felt like at any moment they would barge their way back into my life and take control of me again. I could feel the tightness in my throat get worse as my anxiety peaked and I tried to push the thought down into the darkest place of my mind.

I lugged my heavy suitcase out the large glass doors to a waiting taxi, that would take me to my temporary house, a hotel room that I had used nearly all my money that I had saved waitressing at a local restaurant, to pay off the room for three weeks in hopes I would find an apartment by that time and also a job.

That was the flaw in my plan, I was in such a rush to be rid of the demons of my life that I hadn't really thought past getting my hotel room, but as I sat in my taxi on my way to the hotel I took the first deep breath In what felt like my whole life, finally freedom.

I had finally settled into my room my things neatly stacked in the corner, I didn't know whether to unpack because unpacking seemed so finally and I always had trouble with that finalization of something, of changing my routine even if it was fucked up one of been tormented every day of my bloody life.

The time difference didn't help either and I decided to try sleep off the jet lag and go apartment hunting the next day as it was 6pm London time.

It left like seconds after my head hit the pillow the ringing of my alarm woke me up, I growled slightly and rolled over picking up my trusty iPhone and hitting snooze, one of my mainly traits was putting things off, not necessarily because in lazy but that was one of the reasons, but because sometimes it felt pointless and a struggle to get out of bed and face the world, but today was a new day and I forced my lazy arse to climb out of bed and face myself in the bathroom mirror.

My long brown hair was an absolute mess and I cringed at the thought of brushing it, my green eyes stared back at me but they weren't the tired eyes I was used to the eyes that were always cast down they had a new light to them, and I was starting to really like what London was doing for me, I was going to claim my life back.

With a new found happiness I turned on the shower scrubbed myself of the day before and set to brushing my hair till it was soft and flat down my back. I chucked on a pair of black jeans and a flanny as well as my favorite beanie and boots and walked out of my tiny room, I was going to go apartment hunting.

"Good morning miss how was your first night?" The lady at the front desk asked as I walked out of the elevator I smiled awkwardly "Um, good thank you" I said and quickly made my way out onto the street, it wasn't that I was rude it was just I had trouble talking sometimes, I would get this fear that I would say the wrong thing or that they were secretly judging me it was not fun being me sometimes.

It wasn't till I walked a couple minutes that I realized I had no idea where I was going at all and my anxiety started to creep in, thank god I found the nearest coffe shop and I ducked inside ordering myself a cappuccino.

While I sipped on my coffee I mentally prepared myself to ask the girl serving how I would find apartments for rent, this was a normal everyday thing for me, mentally planning my words and conversation. And finally after finishing my coffee before I lost the courage I walked up to the counter "Um hey, sorry I was just wondering where or how I could find apartments for rent?" the girl smiled friendly which made me more comfortable and stopped nerves biting my nails "sure, the paper has a lot of stuff like that, it's just there on the table" she said pointing to the paper which should have been obvious to me "Thank you" I smile and set to work searching.

I had found one apartment a few blocks away, after I gained the courage to ask how to get there and found out I need to use the "underground subway" I made my way to where I was told I could get on the subway and found myself in a mass of people, pushing and shoving "excuse me" I said pushing my way to the side lines taking a huge gasp of air, this was not good for my anxiety and over all awkwardness at all.

Just as I was about to give up I heard someone yelling over the mass of people "hey you, girl with the beanie" oh god please don't be talking to me I tried to hide amongst the bricks and blend in I thought it worked until I felt a hand touch me "hey I was calling out"

I turned to find a tall guy standing before me he looked a little familiar, he had black hair and a metallic grey jacket on which I wish I could be confident enough to wear "ah, s-sorry I didn't hear you" I lied freaking out that he could see it on my face

"Oh that's alright" he smiled warmly "you just looked a little lost and telling from your accent you're not from around here" he laughed lightly making me actually smile "that obvious hey" I said laughing a little there was something about him that made me comfortable "Only a little, this place is crazy even for people who have been here for years, if you want I can help you get to where you're going"

"Well... actually that would be a big help i-if its not to much of a drama" I said passing him the ad for the apartment "how long have you been here?' he asked looking down at the paper "I got her yesterday" I said having to yell a little, he gave me a shocked look "girl your in over your head trying to take the subway already" he laughed which made me shuffle nervously "im in over my head all together" I mumbled low enough so he couldn't hear me.

"Well this isn't far from here, follow me" he said grabbing my arm and pulling back into the mass of bodies. He showed me how to get on the subway and we found a seat a little way away from people "My names Phil by the way" he said smiling "Isabella" I said

"I had a cat named Isabella" he2 said randomly making me laugh "Really?" "yeah she was pretty cool" he said looking off into the distance "anyways, what brings you to big old London" he asked, a question I was ready for, I had rehearsed the answer a million times "going abroad I just finished high school last year" I looked away in hopes he would believe me, it was believable wasn't it.

"Awesome, so your apartment searching?" he asked I nodded pointing to the Ad "yep" I said "Would you consider apartment sharing?" he asked while texting on his phone quickly "well... i-I guess so, I don't know im kind of" I struggled for the word without sounding crazy "awkward around people" I finally said earning a small smile from him "you remind me of my best friend a little actually" he said "really" I laughed "Yeah his names Dan his as awkward as they come really" he laughed fondly.

We chatted lightly for the rest of the way until we finally arrived at our destination; Phil followed me off the subway "You don't mind me tagging along do you?" Phil asked pulling his fluffy hood up "Um, no it would be good to have someone who knows their way around" he laughed "probably is a good idea".

We checked out the apartment which ended up being nothing like the Ad said, we left laughing about the land lord and his 10 cats or we guessed he had ten cats the way the placed smelled, it was strange I had never felt so comfortable so quick with someone the way I did with phil.

After five more apartments our hopes we down and that's when Answered his phone "Dan, I have been texting you all day" Phil said I could her mumbling on the other side "I know right it's a great idea" he said turning to me I raised my eyebrows "What" I mouthed and he held his finger up telling me to wait a sec "Alright I will talk to her and see you at home" he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked pulling my beanie down against the cold "I didn't want to say anything before because I needed conformation from Dan first, because his roommate and all that and he just said it's a great idea so..." Phil trailed on I giggled "just tell me" I said

"We have been looking for someone to move into our apartment with us and you're looking for an apartment so how about it?" he said smiling brightly I stuttered for a moment, this was against everything I thought I didn't do things like moving in with two random boys, but then again old Isabella didn't do things like move across the globe, I pushed the clawing feeling in my throat down and smiled nervously

"Tha-that actually sounds like a perfect idea, I would have to meet Dan first though I guess and everything else" I had to sit down it was my second day and things were moving so fast Phil looked at me nervously "are you ok" he asked placing his hand on my arm "Yeah, I'm good" I said smiling "Well lets go meet Dan shall we" he said and we made our way back to the subway.

 _Hope you enjoed the chapter please review and follow! :)_

 _. The cat whiskers come from within_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys! hope your enjoying this story im really loving writing it! I have so many plans for it its all so exciting. Also how proud are we all of Dan And Phil! they just finished up their UK tour makes me a little emotional thinking how far they have come! don't forget to review and follow and Inbox me if you wanna chat about anything! now with the story._

 **Chapter 2**

Me and Phil walked huddled together against the biting wind, it didn't take long and we had arrived at the door to their apartment building "This is it" Phil smiled opening the door for me, I was starting to get nervous my hands were sweaty and itchy, what if Dan didn't like me and it became a really awkward situation and then the only friend I had made here didn't want to talk to me and then I got lost of my way back… I stood nervously at the end of the steps with all these scenarios running through my head "It will be fine" Phil said walking up the stairs like he could sense my thoughts "Come on he doesn't bite" he laughed lightly his smile was contagious.

I followed Phil up the many stairs before we came to an apartment that I guessed was theirs, Phil gave me one last confident smile and walked inside me not far behind him "Dan, I'm back with our new potential house mate" Phil yelled taking his jacket off, under Neath was a bright shirt with icons all over it, defiantly something I imagined him in.

"I'm in the hallway" came a muffled yell "Oh no" Phil laughed making me a little more nervous, we walked around the corner to find who I presumed was Dan laying face first on the carpet in the hallway, I could only see the back of his head but I could tell he was defiantly tall with hair similar to Phil's but a chestnut brown "Dan this isn't a very good impression" Phil said nudging Dan with his foot.

"I know I'm sorry, I having an existential crisis though Phil! Isn't that obvious" Dan mumbled looking up, his warm brown eyes meeting mine, where Phil was cute like a puppy Dan was defiantly sexy and a little mysterious "I'm Dan" he said smiling, which lit up his whole face making it impossible not to smile back "i-im Isabella" my nervous stutter was back, Dan pulled himself from the floor stretching his arms above his head causing his back shirt to rise slightly showing off the band of his Calvin Klein underwear.

This guy was not good for the heart and I felt myself blushing "Its nice to meet you Isabella, Phil here has told me that your our new housemate" he said grinning "well, I guess if that ok with you guys? It can be temporary all the apartments we looked at today were either to expensive or filled with a hundred cats" I said taking my chance with a joke and to my delight It made Dan laugh, his laugh was amazing really and it had me giggling along side him.

"I like you already we can keep her Phil" Dan said obviously making a joke, I hoped. Phil smiled down at me "Yipee!" Phil yelled making me laugh harder "really Phil, really yippee" Dan said shaking his head.

"Well, I guess we should show you the spare room, or your new room then" Dan said walking down the hallway there was two door nearly next to each other and one further down "The only downside" Phil turned to me and my heart sunk "what's that?" I said nervously "We all share a bathroom, but don't worry we will try keep the toilet seat down" Dan smile opening the door to a medium sized room I laughed softly "Thank you for the consideration" I said feeling a little more comfortable around Dan already he had such a hyper and fun aura around him like Phil but a little different "always here to serve my lady" Phil bowed walking into the bare room.

"Well this is it, it isn't much but we wont charge you much so it's a pretty good deal" Dan said walking over to open the window to let some of the fresh London air roll in "Its amazing, thank you both" I said looking around, I was mentally thinking about where things would go, first things first was furniture and if I got a refund on my hotel room I could probably afford something cheap "Earth to Isabella" Dan waved his hand in front of my face and I blushed once again

"Wah- sorry, I was off in my own world" I said "just thinking about getting furniture" I admitted and they both nodded their heads "Well how about we go furniture shopping tomorrow because its getting a little late" Dan said leaning against the wall while Phil sat on the floor of my bare room.

"Well yeah that sounds good, I mean I need to go to my hotel and get my stuff as well as get a refund on my room I guess I could stay there tonight?" I said more as a question another one of problems making decisions with others I felt nervous because I didn't want them to feel obliged to do anything for me

"Don't be silly you can stay here tonight, plus it will be easy for tomorrow" Phil said giving me a reassuring smile knowing I felt nervous about being in London alone "Yeah you can take my bed for tonight and I will take the lounge" Dan said "Oh r-really you don't have to you two have done so much already" I said thinking about sleeping in Dan's bed, and to be honest I was almost in tears, my whole life I had never had any guy ever be this nice to me the way Dan and Phil have and I have only known them for a day.

I was so scared about coming to London, my fears that I would always be treated like rubbish by everyone always sat in my brain but now I had these two amazing people offering me their home and friendship and it was starting to make my emotions bubble over.

"Are you ok Isabella?" Dan asked I looked up and his once happy carefree face was filled with concern which pushed me over the edge "I-I just need a moment" I said quickly walking out of the room and running to the first door I saw, which thankfully was the bathroom. I couldn't stop the tears coming from my eyes in big heavy burst all the pain I had been building up flowed out of me and onto the bathroom floor, I heard a knock on the door I was now leaning on "Isabella, hey its Dan can I come in?" "one moment" I quickly squeaked and rushed to the sink to try dry the tears that covered my face.

Thank god I didn't wear makeup today, once I looked nearly normal except the slight puffiness to my eyes I opened the doors to see a concerned Dan standing leaning against the door frame "Sorry, its just been an emotional few days" I said nervously and he gave a small smile "I understand, do you want a hug?" he asked which shocked me a little when I recovered I laughed "Thanks" I said walking into his open arms, my head sat just below his chin and he smelt oddly like chocolate or cinnamon, it was a nice hug, it made me feel safe and happy and like I didn't want to let go but after a few moments I stepped out of his embrace.

"Better?" he asked cocking his head to the side "much actually" I smile wiping my eyes once more "I'm here when you want to talk about it more" he said moving for me to exit the bathroom "Thanks Dan.. where's Phil" "Oh.. he said something about how upset girls need chocolate and pizza, so he went to the shops" he said walking back down the hallway into what looked like the living room, my heart swelled once more and I sent a silent thank you to who ever put these two amazing guys in my path today, when I needed them the most


End file.
